


The New Era

by My_Name_Is_Alexander_Hamilton



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: 2016 US Presidential Election, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Inauguration, M/M, Multi, Stress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:03:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9410624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Name_Is_Alexander_Hamilton/pseuds/My_Name_Is_Alexander_Hamilton
Summary: The last thing Maria expected to see when she got home was a crying Eliza.The aftermath of Donald Trump's inauguration for Maria and Eliza.P.S. If you saw this before, sorry!!!! I forgot to add a summary.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So hello. I read Teach Me, (Never) Say Goodbye by DeathByJumpingFrenchman that was FANTASTIC. And I share their, shall we say, feelings toward Donald Trump. So. I thought I should do a oneshot on how Eliza and Maria react to the inauguration.

It had been a long day at work. Reynolds was being a complete jerk again, messing with her over the smallest things until she felt like she was either going to punch him or run home as fast as she could to Eliza. Promptly after which Eliza would punch him. But still, the last thing Maria expected to see when she got home was a crying Eliza.

She dropped her bags in the doorway and rushed over to her.

"Shhh, shhh, it's O.K.. What happened? Are you alright?" A thousand scenarios were running through Maria's head. Car crashes, injuries, accidents, they all played in what seemed like an endless loop.

"N-no," Eliza hiccuped. "I mean yes. Yes, I'm fine. It's just-" She gestured to the television set. It was playing coverage of Donald Trump's inauguration. Oh.

"I-I mean," Eliza was trying so hard to stop crying. Maria kept rubbing circles into her back and comforting her. "I know we've known this would come eventually, but it still seems so... So surreal."

Maria sighed. Honestly, she couldn't even comfort Eliza. She had been feeling he same way ever since New Year's. It hadn't really sunk in for any of them just how this was going to effect them. She and Eliza had discussed this election for hours, analyzed every appearance Trump or Pence made, and still they knew nothing of what might be coming. 

Nothing had ever frightened her more. 

"Eliza, look at me." She took Eliza's head in her hands and turned her so she had to look at Maria. "We are going to be fine. Say it."

"We- we are going to be fine."

"They cannot do anything to us."

"They cannot do anything to us." Eliza seemed to be calming down. Maria wasn't sure if she believed what she was saying, but it was at least having the desired effect. She smiled.

"Good. Now get yourself into the kitchen and help me make these cookies." Maria waved the box of Betty Crocker mix she had picked up on the way home in front of Eliza's face. "Snickerdoodles don't make themselves."

The smile that crept onto Eliza's face made Maria want to do a tap dance. She would do anything for that smile. She laughed as Eliza's eyes lit up mischievously and she jumped off the couch, grabbing the box out of Maria's hand. They raced into the kitchen, Maria playfully grabbing at the box. Eliza used her height against her, raising the box higher and higher until Maria kissed her.

They were going to be fine. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! Please feel free to yell about life in the comments below. And feedback is always welcome. 
> 
> P.S.: I tried to turn the title of the fic by DeathByJumpingFrenchman into a link, but I am completely incompetent with a computer. You should read it anyway.


End file.
